guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/heroes
Summary of differences between our heroes Everything. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:12, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :kthx (T/ ) 21:26, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ditto 00:08, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Derv Heroes Pack em with 29/30 Energy and they'll spam their brains out. 12+2 Wind, 12+1+1 Scythe (or 12+1+1 Wind, 12+2 Scythe, whatever). They're not too good with it because they are too stupid to spam Mystic and Erem under whatever circumstances (bar forcecasting, and even that is mediocre), but at least they pack a good punch. Other news; I bet the Wounding Strike bar would suck major balls on heroes (well, imho, in general, hero or not; I highly dislike packing more than 2 skills for selfdefense on pretty much anything that is supposed to spam damage or something similar...). They're very bad with SoPL whatever happens, either they start backlining with it, or just spam it on recharge when they're not Enchanted >.>" I hate AI. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:13, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Cripple is very strong in PvE, mirite? :\ Wounding Strike/Reaper's Sweep is decent on heroes, even if they don't always use them properly (e.g. Wounding used when not enchanted), because the downsides are small. I don't really like Chilling Victory in pve without AoHM, the cold damage is negligible on most endgame enemies, and if you're facing things <20 then they'll just die from autoattacks anyway. :I'm pretty surprised heroes use Zealous Vow properly, that's a skill I would expect them to fail spectacularly at, like EDA. Anyway, SoPL is fine, Veil + Armor is good damage reduction, Conviction is free +24 armor. (T/ ) 17:42, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, it is. CV is there because you have 14 Wind anyways. ::Might as well drop VoThorns, most enemies should be suffering from conditions. Also, "Cripple is very strong in PvE, mirite? :\". Lolol. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:26, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :::In PvE, Chilling Victory is still tied to Scythe Mastery. >.> I still think it's pretty weak outside of monsters. :::Well, what other conditions would foes be suffering from/are so easily spreadable? Disease? Blah. Weakness? That's fine, but Veil has essentially flatbow radius range. :\ I think Veil is fine. Crippling Victory, though, I think is crap in pve - it has pansy damage of like <+10, and really, there's no point to cripple someone for the sake of cripple outside some very special missions. (T/ ) 07:57, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::::What? Eh, okay. Whatev. Dumb splits ><" ::::Monsters (such as a 4th+ caster) tend to kite like crazy if you dont KDspam their asses. And yes, weakness. Enfeebling Blood. It's amazing. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:29, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I have played some Hard Mode, and I know that casters kite a ton. I notice it a lot when playing as warrior. But I prefer to just kill them than cripple or KD. Especially if they have condition removal. Hammers in hard mode are suicidal anyway (imho). What I do is chase after them for autocrits, and Gwen uses Backfire or something. I've done all the 4-man missions in hard mode, and so far that has been sufficient. :::::I always have someone to spam Weakness if party size allows, but still think Veil is a good skill. Passive defenses ftw. (T/ ) 22:33, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Passive defense in a bottle. Dead things don't hinder you <3 --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:36, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::I love jesusway, but can't be bothered to micro my heroes, because they are terrible at picking targets once foes un-clump. <3 (T/ ) 22:38, 15 February 2009 (UTC)